Fate DxD
by The Scottish Black Belt
Summary: Hell, that is the only word that can be used to describe the life of the current host of the Sekiryuutei, but at the head of a horrible tragedy a miracle occurred and a new begging was given. Watch as the story of Issei Emiya as he inherits a dream and begins on a quest to become a hero of Justice... (Warning, lots of genderebent Characters)


**Prologue: This is Hell…**

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I just wanted to say that I hope those that go ahead and read this story find it interesting and enjoyable. I hope to make this a long series, and I may change my style of writing chapter by chapter to suit the scenario.**

 _This is hell…_

Was all a young brown haired boy could say as he walked aimlessly through a burning inferno that was once a thriving Japanese city metropolitan area.

He ignored the screams as others around him burned and wailed in terror, however he did no such thing. As he had long ran out of screams and tears of terror, for he had seen so much of the hell that was the world for so long that he could no longer find any screams left inside his young body. In fact all he could do anymore at this screen is ponder and age old question 'why is it always me?'

It was always him that was wrong, it was always him that suffered, and it was always him that… brought death wherever he went. Why, WHY, WHY!? Why did God give him this left arm of his, Why did that mage give him those horrible bat wings of his, why did those priests take away everything he loved… and why was it always his fault? He never wanted for things to be this way, but people always blamed him for it.

He hated it… he hated them. All of them, those normal people who rejected him as a monster, those nobles who viewed him as less significant than a worm, those priests who hunted him for his sin of being alive and most of all he hated those Magus who only thought of people as things to be played with and used to learn for the sake of learning.

At least he did… then he meets that person. The one person in the wold bloody world that gave crap about him, the only one who cared about him, who showed him that, he didn't have to be the monster that they all called him. He could be a good person; he could chose whom he is… that it wasn't a sin to be alive.

Yet why... why is it raining fire. Why can't he just live in peace, why can't he just escape from all the horrors in this world… oh, of course, why didn't he figure it out sooner?

 _The world is hell!_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _This hell... I never wanted this!_

That was all that this tired, old-man could think. Hour after hour he spent trying to dig through the rubble that he created, desperately looking for any survivors that he could find. Trying to save at least just one live, at least one…

This is the sad end of Kiritsugu Emiya's ideal. This one man sought to save the world, to finally put an end to the endless cycle of pain and misery that he has seen throughout his life. To finally save the world from itself he would bet it all on a miracle, a miracle called the Holy Grail of Fuyuki, a magic wish granter created by magical means.

Thus he plunged himself into the 4th Holy Grail War, an epic battle between the summon spirits of heroes throughout the ages. The Heroes, placed into one of the seven servant class of Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Berserker and Assassin, would battle alongside their Magus Master and battle to the death the other six pairs. He bet everything on the Grail, hoping to finally put an end to the bloodshed of humanity, even if it meant staining his hands with all of the sins of the world.

To save two lives, he would without mercy kill one life. He would sacrifice the few to save the many, no matter the methods no matter how extreme. He would always try to save as many as he could.

To save the world, he was ready to sacrifice all he loved. He prepared to let his beloved wife, Iriseviel, so that he could obtain the Holy Grail, betraying her in the most savage and horrific way he could think off.

Yet it was all for not, the grail was the truest embodiment of the phrase 'fool's gold'. All that it was a dark and blacked cup, destined to bring ruin upon all those around it and it's 'Holy Grail War' just and exercise in futility and idiocy.

All that he could accomplish in this mad man's game was to destroy everything he held dear in his heart and that he wished to protect. His partner, his beloved wife who was willing to sacrifice herself for him, the promise he made to his sweet little girl… and even the one ideal that he held onto so deeply and passionately.

Now if he saw his own reflection, he would not be able to recognise himself. His once solemn and determined appearance was replaced by a broken-shell of a man, no different from a walking, talking corpse.

So all he could do was search ... searched for someone who could have survived this horrible catastrophe that he had wrought in his attempt to obtain salvation, to find one single sliver of hope in this hell.

It all seemed hopeless, yet… he found one piece of hope…

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(… He looks so happy…)

A young boy stared up at the man who had saved him, who had pulled him up and out from under the rubble. He looked so happy to have found him, like… he was the one who was saved then and there.

(Why? Why is he happy to have saved me?...)

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

*Fuyuki General Hospital*

Issei's eyes shout opened, he was lying in a giant shared room in a hospital, most likely in Fuyuki. His body was quite banged up, but he was feeling much better than he thought he would. After what he went through he thought that he'd be half-dead at this moment, if he survived at all.

"Son, can you hear me. Are you alright?"

As soon as Issei woke up a kind, elderly looking man came over to him, presumably a doctor of some sorts.

"Yeah, I think…"

"That's good, my name is Dr Miyamoto; now… can you tell me anything about yourselves. Your name and possibly relatives of yours…"

The doctor identified himself and brought out a pen and clipboard. As Issei was from the 'moonlit' world, h couldn't really talk that much about himself, so he thought that he should just fib and pretend to have forgotten everything.

"My names Issei and… that's about it really."

"Ah, amnesia, I'm sorry to hear that son. We were unable to find anyone to come forward and claim you as a relative of yours. The only man to come round for you as the man to bring you in, a man called Kiritsugu Emiya I believe. He said that if no-one would come forward or was found he'd adopt you. You're quite lucky soon, many of those orphaned are been sent off to a new orphanage here in Fuyuki. Now just let me look over you before I go off now…"

The old doctor began to do a quick check up on Issei before he moved on to his other patients. Issei was surprised that no-one figured out that he wasn't fully human…

 **(That was my doing, hatchling)**

(Ddraig-nii…)

Issei replied to the familiar voice in his mind. The young half-breed had been communicating with the dragon for quite some time now, and since he had no-one else, he likes to look at the Mighty Dragon Emperor as his Big Brother. Though Ddraig was a stubborn old dragon, it doesn't mean that the affection was one way…

 **(I was able to suppress most of your powers and physical differences so that no one would notice, otherwise they may have wised up. However, devils aren't that much physically different from humans and you're a half-blood so you most likely would have been fine anyway. Though that man, Kiritsugu, most likely knows, since he appear to be a magus by the amount of mana he possess.)**

(Ah… that's good…)

 **(You're thinking about what that doctor said… about being adopted by him, that man Kiritsugu?)**

(Yeah…I'm just surprised that anyone would want to adopt me... especially if they know wht I am…)

 **(Aww, enough already! You can't always have such a negative outlook to everything hatchling… if you do, you'll miss your chances at actually gaining anything!)**

Ddraid's anger reply to Issei's self-doubt have little impact, for this young man had tried to seal up his heart some time ago, in-order to prevent further heart ache. The only emotions that he was not afraid to openly show to the world were his angry and hate rate, though... it was only natural.

The cruel fate that was unjustly thrust upon him, by the selfish creed of those who call themselves magi, the horrific destiny that had been given to him because of the failings of both Heaven and Hell.

"Hello. You're Issei aren't you?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere an older looking Japanese man, whom Issei remembered him being the man to drag him out of the rubble, appeared before him. The man, Kiritsugu, looked a bit ominous at the moment, but not hostile…

"I'll ask bluntly, would you rather be in the care of a children's hospital or would you liked to be released into the care of an older man you've just meet to become his son. Which is better to you?"

Issei, reacting to the blunt and honest question, just pointed to the man.

"Oh, great! Then let's hurry and get you dressed!"

Kiritsugu replied happily, string one of his palms with his fist.

 **(Glad to see that you're willing to take the risk hatchling!)**

"Oops, I forgot to mention something important! Right, first things first, I have to tell you… I'm a mage and I know you're half devil."

Issei was shocked by how open he was… and Ddraig was a little surprised too. They both knew that if Kiritsugu was serious on about taking Issei worth him that he would have to confront him on his half-blood nature and confess that he was a magus.

"D-Doesn't it bother y-you... everyone always hate m-me.."

"Huh... I see. You've had it rough huh… well, it all over now my boy…"

Kiritsugu spoke softly as he lightly patted Issei's head, shocking Issei. He was accepted; for once he wasn't hated because of what had been done to him. So he did the only thing he could… he stated to sob, he was so happy. Kiritsugu silently pulled Issei into a embrace..

 **Author's Note: Hello, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Fate DxD, I will be attempting to stay true to the canon Issei. However, he will be a lot more like his later canon version, more mature and thinking out-side the box. However, he ill be a bit closed up at first and trying to hide his perverted nature at first. i'll try to update as often as possible but i will take as much time as needed, i don' want to release any chapter that i am not satisfied with.**

 **He will have a harem, and it will be larger than in canon. The harem will also include all canon girls, as it is really impossible to make a harem series a non-harem series without a lot of dissatisfaction for readers, and the Author as well (I Can't Pick Just One For The Story). A list for the harem will be put up for next chapter.**


End file.
